Cinderpelt1998's Challenge Accepted!
by Sparklespazz101
Summary: I've decided to take on Cinderpelt1998's challenge and work on it in my spare time. Enjoy the first chapter!  T just in case.
1. Lost

**a/n: Okay, so I'm taking Cinderpelt1998's A Warriors Story Challenge. :) I may not update very quickly, only because this will be sort of a side project. I had a little vacation, now I need to get back to Icefire's Propechy! And also, I'm doing this on WordPad, so I don't have pages. I can only guess length. Sorry!**

Lost

Ivyfrost darted through the dense undergrowth, as fast as only Thunderclan cats can go. Her heart beat like hundreds of Lionclan warriors running around in her head.

The fighting had been too much. Way to much. Blood spilled everywhere, bodies on the ground, wailing queens...

It was all she could do. She fled.

_"Maybe if I run my troubles will stay behind me."_

It had seemed so logical at the time, like the moments one has during insomnia. Just run.

But now there was a bigger problem. She had fled, she had kept fleeing, and kept running...

And now she was stopping.

_"Where _am_ I?"_ she thought to herself. She definitely wasn't on Thunderclan territory anymore- which could be a good or bad thing.

Ivyfrost paced in circles, trying to get a 360-degree view of her surroundings. The trees began to look darker, and more sinister. Her circling ceased.

Ivyfrost stood deathly still, holding her breath as the wind whistled in an echoic way. She bent down and peered under the shrubs next to her. Nothing.

She had just about calmed down when she heard a twig snap behind her. She whipped her head around to focus on a tree that looked black in the dim lighting. The lighting that was getting less and less.

_"It's a Thunderclan patrol coming for me!"_ she didn't know whether to be relieved or worried about this. Then the more rational part of her mind stepped in.

_"After you fled? They probably assumed you went back to camp. And when you went there, they figured one less coward in the clan would be no big deal. No one's coming for you."_

Ivyfrost's heart sank a bit, and she sat down facing the eeire tree, still wary of the snap. And when the reality of it all hit her, she couldn't help but whimper. She was completely and totally on her own.

On her own in unfamiliar territory.

On her own in the dark.

On her own while weak.

She curled up in the center of the tight little clearing she had found, and half-slept. Finally, her drowsiness got to her, and she was thrown into dreamland... Which wasn't a big relief.

ooOOOoo

Ivyfrost was laying on the ground. A blood red sun was peaking over the horizon in the distant grassland.

_"I-vyfrost... I-vyfrost..." _

"Wha- who's there?" she called.

_"Why did you leave Ivyfrost? How could you leave me?"_

"I-I don't know who you are!" she yowled, turning around in an attempt to run from the voice. She bagan to pick up speed when something tripped her, and she tumbled to the ground.

"Oh no, oh Starclan no..." She had tripped over a body. Froststripe's body. Her friend's body.

But Froststipe's chest had a faint rise and fall. Ivyfrost emitted a sigh of relief and nosed her friends body. She stifled a yowl when Froststripe opened her eyes and stood.

"You left me. I suffered a painful end, when you fled like a _coward!_" she spat. "Now it's time you know what it feels like to be a _true_ warrior."

Froststripe circled her. "Goodbye Ivyfrost."

"NO!" Ivyfrost screamed.

And then she was awake.

"F-f-froststripe?" she quietly called. Ivyfrost heard a groan.

"Go back to sleep, Ivyfrost. I'm tired."

"Is- is everything okay?"

"Besides you waking me up? It's fine. Goodnight."

With a soft sigh, Ivyfrost layed back down... and reminded herself to stay away from Chaffinches.

**a/n: I had a really creepy dream last night. Which is weird, because my dreams usually consist of insanity. So the next couple categories I have to write about should be sort of depressing, but you know, 'pudding' should be a funny one. :)**

**~Sparkie**


	2. Defeated

**a/n: Okay, so I guess the last chapter went pretty well. Here's 'Defeated'! ...and I swear it's not depressing (based on a true story. See my profile).**

Defeated

"SPARRRKKKIIIEE! WHAT CAN I EAT?"

I rubbed my head. So much for hiding. I got up and peered over the railing.

"ANYTHING NICKY," I yelled back. "JUST DON'T EAT THE STUFF IN THE BLUE CONTAINER ON TOP!"

I heard Nicky rummaging around in the fridge. This would take awhile.

You see, my sister was off at softball, my mom was playing with my little sister Emilee were at the park, and I had three people over. We were just messing around, then somehow it turned into a war. It was like a game with no rules, you know? Nicky was on my team (Team Spanick) and Christain and John were on a team (Team We Have Teams?).

There was no sign of Christian or John anywhere, so I decided to wait for Nicky to bring her food up. I grabbed my little sister's Warriors book from the coffee table and read. It was a first arc book, so Fireheart was ranting about Tigerclaw and his schemes.

I had already read the book like five times, so I was just browsing. I started to think about Tigerclaw and how the poor guy would have been a supreme ruler had Fireheart not coincidentally come to the clans moments before Tigerclaw killed Redtail. In fact, I'm sure Tigerclaw would have been even better had Rusty _just listened to Smudge's annoying small-talk, and had not gone to sit on that stupid fence._

I sort of got sucked into it, and I started imagining how everything would have been different if there was no Firestar. Would Cinderpelt have a bad leg? If she didn't, would she have died from the badgers, considering she wouldn't have been a medicine cat? Then would there have been a Cinderheart? Would there be any LionXCinder?

I started thinking really hard- which can be good or bad when it come to me. I started thinking- _"I wonder what would happen if Fireheart had just let Tigerclaw do his thing? If Rusty never came to the clans, there would be no reason for Tigerclaw to kill "half bloods" because he wouldn't have known there were any half bloods. Sure, a few more cats would be dead, but I wonder what would happen..."_

So I sat there wondering, and then Nicky came up. She dropped whatever food she had, and then whispered in my ear; "Sparks, John stole some Jello. Apparently the Jello is what were fighting for now. We just need some weapons, then we can go get them!"

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Sitting on the couch." Typical John. I'm surprised Christain didn't try to hide the Jello under the lawn mower, like last time.

"Nice. My mom is going to flip if they get red jello on our white couches.

"I thought they were cream couches?"

"Whatever. Okay, we'll go downstairs, attack with pillows, I'll sneak the Jello upstairs, then you run back up after me and defend with the nerf guns that are laying by the lamp. Okay?"

"Sounds good." said Nicky.

"Okay- Let's be ninjas!", I squealed, and started rolling down the stairs. Nicky stomped after me.

I rolled around the corner, and screamed; "ATTACK!"

Unfortunately, they might have heard us coming, because they were waiting with pillows- our pillows- by the railing.

"PLAN B!", I screeched. "FIREHEART FOUND US!"

John looked down at me. "Oh... So were Team Fire Heart?

I smiled sweetly, thinking _"Oops, I just said that out loud."_ You see, my friends know I like Warriors, but they never showed intrest in it. They were all very confused.

"Is that one of those evil kitty-cat things?" Nicky asked, turning to Christain, the smart one.

"I think. She talks about them a lot."

"Why would a heart be on fire?"

"MY HEART IS ON FIYAH!"

"BURNING PASSION BABY!"

"You guys sound so stupid."

"I think Nicky has her knickers in a bunch."

Amidst all the confusion, I grabbed the severely melted pan of Jello, and breezed up the stairs, and started eating the liquid Jello as fast as I could.

"SPARKIE HAS THE JELLO!" I heard John scream. His call was followed by the pounding of footsteps as everyone rushed up the stairs. "Die Sparkie! Pew Pew Pew!"

John started to shoot me with nerf guns, and I cried, "You'll never take me alive!" while holding the pan dangerously close to my head.

"Uh, chances are if were shooting you, we don't want you alive."

They all proceeded to tackle me (Nicky's a traitor!) but I held the jello close, and it only spilled a tiny bit on my shirt.

"TIGERCLAN LIVES!" I called, thinking, _"This one's for you Tigger, even if you were evil!"_

None of my "friends" payed any attention to me, so I sought help from my seven-going-on-forty sister.

"ASHLEY HELP!"

"Do you promise to give me that necklace Gramie bought for you?"

"Yes, please just help me!" I cried, because now I had Jello down my shirt.

"Sparks, just give us the Jello!"

"No! This is Tigger's jello!"

"She's insane!"

"Good observation!"

"Sparkie, where's that Jello? It was for a party, and I can't find the chicken for your gala." my mom called from the kitchen.

We all froze. She must have been home from the park. The remnants of the jello were on my shirt, and Nicky was sitting on the chair, munching on fancy chicken.

"Ashley, I will give you the necklace, make Emilee your slave, and ten bucks if you bring the chicken and Jello down to mom and tell her you and Miranda ate them before softball." I tried to compromise.

"'Kay." Ashley agreed. We all listened to her glide down the stairs and enter the kitchen.

"MAAAOOOOOMMM! SPARKIE AND HER FRIENDS ATE THE JELLO AND CHICKEN AND NOW THEY'RE TRYING TO MANIPULATE ME INTO ENSLAVING EMILEE AND GETTING MIRANDA IN TROUBLE!"

"SPAR-" my mom started, but was cut off when Nicky tackled me.

"Die Sparkie!" she screamed, and hit me with a nerf gun. Then John and Christian attacked me with pillows, and it was all I could do not to crawl downstairs and strangle Ashley.

_"Poor Tigger."_ I thought, as I lay on the ground defeated. _"I know how it feels."_

**a/n: A different kind of Defeated. :) And I do like Fireheart. I was just wondering.**


	3. Giving Up

**a/n: Well, I've just realized we're allowed to have these stories a lot shorter than I've been making them. ^^' Okay, here's 'Giving Up'. **

The gray-blue she cat wrapped her tail tighter around her cooling body as the sun began to set.

She just didn't seem to care about anything anymore. The world was against her, so she had to be defensive.

Never look back? How about drown in past misery.

She was betrayed by someone close, something that always hurts, but she couldn't stop looking back.

_"Tigerclaw wouldn't have betrayed me without good reason. My ancestors are behind this, Starclan is turning their back on me."_

She reminded herself of this everyday in order to stay strong.

Bluestar's shoulder's sagged. Maybe it wasn't worth reminding herself. Some part of her mind already knew it wasn't true. She was betrayed, betrayed by her deputy for power. Like she was nothing but an obstacle.

She snorted. Of course she was nothing but an obstacle. All he needed to do was kill her and his dream would almost be a reality. His sick, sick dream would make an impact on the clans.

She laid her head on her paws and sighed. In a way, Thunderclan probably would have fared better under Tigerclaw's rule, rather than hers.

Her last shred of hope disappeared. It was time to give up.


	4. Death

**a/n: Please R&R. Forgive me, I can't remeber who Whitestorms kits are, and I'm not the best at writing battle scenes. ^^**

Death

Whitestorm gazed out at the rain-deprived clearing that was soon to be a battle field. Vicious looking cats shrouded every corner that could be possible means of escape. Try as he might, Whitestorm couldn't feel as excited as the snowy tom bouncing up and down on his right.

He knew this would be his last battle. He was old, and he had lived life to the fullest. Firestar was a good leader. He had faith a good deputy would succeed him, but there was one cat in particular that Whitestorm had in mind.

On the subject of the fiery leader, Whitestorm shifted his eyes to the cat on his left as he began to speak.

"Cats of Bloodclan! We..."

Whitestorm heard nothing more of the speech as his mind began to drift to his mate. Would she be okay without him? Would she feel the same pain he was right now?

His questions came to an abrupt halt as soon as he heard a fierce battle cry come from his left. He charged along with everyone else into the heat of the battle.

Whitestorm ran at a sandy tom with black feet and hit him square on the shoulder. He was a younger tom, so he was easily knocked over. Unfortunately, he was also fast. He retaliated by swiping Whitestorm across the muzzle and slashing at his belly, causing Whitestorm to move back. When the sand colored tom lunged again, Whitestorm was ready. He ducked out of the way and landed on his opponent's back.

A swift bite to the neck made the young tom go limp.

Whitestorm shook his head sadly. Never before was it an order to kill in battle.

Suddenly, a fierce hiss sounded from behind. He had no time to move before he was knocked to the ground. A fearsomely large cat about his color with a dirty pelt was holding him down so he couldn't breathe.

"Any last words?" he asked mockingly.

Whitestorm growled and struggled, but the tom's paw was holding him too tightly. Just seeing the cocky, mocking look in his ememy's eyes filled Whitestorm with malice. Never before had he experienced this cold feeling, starting inside of him and flowing throughout his body, making his eyes turn to chips of ice and his claws flex on the ground. He wasn't afraid of death. He wasn't afraid of anything.

"Just a few." he snarled. "I'm going to laugh in Starclan when I see your clan chased home!"

The tom looked amused but it didn't stop him from ripping at his stomach before running off to attack more clan cats. Whitestorm didn't try to move. He closed his eyes and prepared for death.

"Whitestorm?" A surprised voice sounded. At an instant, Firestar and Graystripe were at his side.

"Firestar..." he croaked.

"Hold on Whitestorm, we'll get Cinderpelt, we'll-"

"Firestar I'm dying. You must make Graystripe the next deputy of Thunderclan. Do not show weakness. It was an honor to serve you..."

"Whitestorm, no!"

But he was already gone.

It was better here. The sun shined and the wind blew, and there was no more fighting.

Whitestorm was never afraid of death.

**a/n: Again, sorry, I don't own Darkest Hour. Review!**


	5. Grief

**a/n: Here's 'Grief'! Thanks to Cinderpelt1998 for reviewing, and Lacey thanks too (but we need to find happier subjects to talk about :D)!**

Grief

Yellowfang sat hunched over Brokentail's body. How could such an innocent kit turn into such a monster? The very same evil cat she had secretly mothered without his knowing was dead, only because she killed him.

_"It's my punishment," _she had told Fireheart. _"I cannot kill the evil cat Starclan has sent to punish me."_

Yet in the end it was too much. Lead a reign of terror, attack her clan, anything, it can be dealt with. But assist with the murder of the fair leader who had kindly accepted her- after Brokentail's _own_ lies- and that was too much. Starclan would understand.

She remembered him young, mewling and playing in the nursery. Though she could never really reach out to him, she felt warm pride from a distance.

She watched him grow into a diligent apprentice, strong and obedient. Or at least, that was what she could see on the outside. Perhaps his heart really was that of ice, and all he showed was just a cover-up.

She watched gleefully from afar as Brokentail received his warrior title. She couldn't help thinking, amused, that maybe he wasn't blessed with the best warrior name. Still she was warm with love. She was happier than she ever appeared to be.

She was delighted to call out his name as he succeeded the former deputy of Shadowclan. Even though she must be neutral and grieve with the other warriors she couldn't help but be secretly aglow with happiness.

Then something went wrong.

Her mind was buzzing with confusion and terror while her son dragged the mangled body of Raggedstar into camp. Her breath was caught in her throat and butterflies pounded against her stomach. He was speaking to her, but she couldn't her his muttered apologies and excuses. All she could do was stare in horror.

Soon after Raggedstar's death, cats began to suffer. The new Brokenstar finally showed his true colors as a murderer. Kits were made apprentices far too early, borders were crossed, and the code was broken.

She had remained quiet as all this was happening, like any smart medicine cat would do when dealing with a vengeful leader. But the shock of her life awaited her when she glimpsed Brokenstar kill two kits during a 'training' session.

Alight with rage and fury, Yellowfang finally stood up to the fearsome Shadowclan leader. His threats were empty to her, for she could only sit in sorrow while she quickly mourned for the two dead kits.

Before she had a chance to tell Shadowclan of the treachery, Brokenstar lied and told his crumbling clan Yellowfang had murdered the kits.

She didn't have a chance to speak before she was forced to run for her life from the angry torrent of queens and warriors pounding towards her. She wandered alone until a young apprentice of Thunderclan found her and later convinced his leader to accept her as Thunderclan's new medicine cat.

From there, up's and down's came and went. She had thought she had finally found justice when she helped Thunderclan and loyal warriors of Shadowclan drive Brokenstar and his minions out, once more freeing Shadowclan. But then moons later Brokenstar once again attacked Thunderclan while it was at it's weakest.

Yellowfang had watched Fireheart srtuggle against the leader while fighting for his clan. She was surprised to see Brokenstar break loose from the fight and run towards her den. At that moment, she could only think of Cinderpaw, the injured apprentice who was watching the battle from beside her. She lashed out with venom as soon as the treacherous leader was near. The wail from her kit as she took his own eyesight was enough to haunt her forever.

From there, she had felt enough mercy to nurse him back to health despite what her clan may think. Yellowfang had assumed he was now helpless, but was she wrong.

Not long after Brokenstar was back to full health he planned an attack with a cat from Thunderclan itself. What the murderous leader had wanted from using rouges to attack Thunderclan, Yellowfang wasn't sure.

But she had a good idea- Power and freedom.

Thoughts of hatred and love flowed through her mind as she stared down at her only son.

"I hope it's dark, wherever you're going." she whispered as she closed his eyes for the final time.

Yellowfang knew only grief now.

**a/n: It's difficult to write about Yellowfang. Sorry, don't have the book so a few things might be tweaked. (: Review!**


	6. Loyalty

**a/n: Here's Loyalty! Sorry for the POV switch. :(  
**

Firepaw sat next to the blue-gray she-cat, his pelt sticking up with excitement.

"What are we going to do today?" he asked, his voice buzzing with energy.

Bluestar had to smile to herself, despite the clouds of worry hanging over her head. The fiery apprentice was just like any other, if not better.

She explained to him his task, and half-listened to his murmured acceptions before she watched him bound away into the dense forest. Once the young cat had disappeared, she allowed herself to sink back on her weary bones and close her eyes.

Accusations and new threats had been bouncing around from clan to clan, and she had much to do. Surviving on a couple cat naps and a mouse a day didn't help her lead her clan, and her deputy wasn't good for much besides sending out patrols. Let the cat do anything else and a war would be started.

She closed her eyes. Tigerclaw wasn't a very peaceful cat. Had she been wrong to put him in a seat of power? No, the tabby would fight without ceasing for his clan.

Bluestar sat and listened to the strong wind breeze through the trees. the pitter-patter of small drops of rain comforted her while she reflected on "her kittypet". The tom was going to have to prove himself a hundred times over to finally be somewhat accepted into the fearsome game they called life.

Little did she know, a set of amber eyes watched from the bushes, his pelt prickling in anticipation for the coming attack, an indirect blow sure to catch his weakening leader off guard. Frightening malice surged through him as he fought to end her at one of her most stressful moments.

_"All will come in time..." _his mind whispered while he dug his claws into the damp earth.

Has he any loyalty? Perhaps... a little.


End file.
